Too Old To Die Young, Now
by of snow and hearts
Summary: Corruption leads to absolute power, absolute power leads to pain; and all of it is just a stupid, twisted, petty game. — The real story behind Coriolanus Snow's rise to power, featuring the 21st Hunger Games in traditional SYOT form. [SYOT is open!]


**Too Old To Die Young, Now**

 _Corruption leads to absolute power, absolute power leads to pain; and all of it is just a stupid, twisted, petty game. — The real story behind Coriolanus Snow's rise to power, featuring the 21st Hunger Games in traditional SYOT form. [SYOT is open!]_

* * *

 **Information All Submitters Should Know (This Is A Must-Read, I'll Know If You Haven't):**

 **1) By this point, this shouldn't even have to be mentioned. But no Mary Sue, Gary Stu, or nonbinary-but-still-too-perfect-to-actually-exist-on-this-planet characters will be accepted. If your character does not have realistic flaws, dislikes, and pet peeves (or, on the flip side, if they hate everything and appreciate nothing), their form will be immediately discarded.**

 **2) In the actual trilogy, Suzanne Collins made it clear that everyone was white except for District 11, the entirety of which was black. (Yes, the Capitol was a different story, but that's not where your characters are from.) Nor were there any canon gay or trans people. (You can count Cinna, but that's fanon.) I find this neither good or acceptable. Make your characters different! This doesn't mean that everyone must be LGBTIA+, of color, and disabled. But it does mean to mix it up, and don't be afraid to deviate from the norm.**

 **3) Having said this, I would like to add that your characters must be realistic, especially considering the district they hail from. Use common sense about whether or not your character would have been trained, would volunteer, and would know how to wield a weapon. Their district also strongly influences their looks, skills, and personality. Not everyone is perfect, and many tributes are cannon fodder each year.**

 **4) Details are needed. If you feel like you are going overboard, that's when you know you're doing it right. Use complete sentences whenever possible. The more I know about your character, the more they will be featured. This isn't me begging for details; this is me telling you that if I understand your character and feel like I can develop their plot line, or if I recognize them as complex enough, they will be prominently described and involved in the story.**

 **5) Be available for questions! I need to communicate with you. Sometimes (after most chapters, in fact) I'll PM you asking what course of action you'd like your character to take. If you don't answer me two or three times in a row, your character will be killed. I won't go into these Games with a set course of action, so your decisions will definitely influence your character's survival.**

 **6) All Capitol residents, including Snow's family and friends, will be created by me. I don't need them and will probably ignore you if you submit one.**

 **7) I have nothing against guest reviews, and I cherish them. But if you submit a character by review, guest or not, I will be extremely angry with you and the character will most certainly not be accepted, no matter how well thought out they are. I don't want other readers scrolling through the reviews to find out secrets about your character. Also, it's impossible to organize things if some characters are in reviews and some were sent through PM. Please, for the love of God, send your characters via PM. I mean it.**

 **8) The form is quite generic in a number of ways. If, for example, your character has two mothers, just correct me. If they already have a child, add it in. If they have a nickname, put it in quotes between their first and last. If something is not applicable, say so. Et cetera.**

 **9) Lastly, and most importantly, no spots will be set in stone until after September 15. You may submit as many tributes as you want, for as many spots as you want, although I will only choose one from each person. I might receive twelve submissions for the District 2 female, and I will select the one who I think has the most potential as a character. (However, if I truly can't choose between two characters, I may make one the tribute and one the mentor. But this would be a rare circumstance and isn't to be expected.)**

 **10) The form is on my profile so that you can copy and paste it, and it's also below.**

* * *

BASICS

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

APPEARANCE

Hair:

Eyes:

Nose:

Lips:

Skin Tone:

Face Shape:

Height:

Weight:

Body Type:

Shoe Size:

Piercings:

PERSONALITY

Description [try for five sentences, please; no more or less if it can be helped]:

Strengths Of Personality:

Weaknesses Of Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Inaptitudes:

Types Of People They Like:

Types Of People They Dislike:

Disabilities:

FAMILY

Mother:

Father:

Sister(s):

Brother(s):

Pet(s):

Important Other(s):

Best Friend:

LIVING SITUATION

Economic Class:

Description Of Home:

What Section Of Their District Does Your Character Live In?

ORIENTATIONS

Sexual Orientation:

Romantic Orientation:

Significant Other:

Description Of Relationship:

Qualities That Your Character Looks For In A Significant Other:

REAPING

Reaping Outfit:

Number Of Slips In Bowl:

Volunteered Or Reaped:

Description / Reaction:

FAVORITES

Food:

Color:

Season:

Weapon:

 _Thank you for submitting; it means a lot!_

 _\- Lena_


End file.
